Many times, individuals with leg or knee injuries wear shorts, for example when visiting the hospital for a check up. The shorts allow the physician to easily access the individual's leg or knee. However, shorts can be uncomfortable for some, for example they may not provide adequate warmth in cold temperatures or they may show the individual's injury, which may be uncomfortable. The present invention features a zippered pant system that provides an individual (e.g. a patient) or a physician easy access to his/her legs or knees and hip area (e.g., an injury). The zippered pant system may also provide the individual an easy and quick means of dressing (e.g., the system may be easy to use over a bandage or a cast).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.